Psych
by Lunar Calling
Summary: /I, Danny Fenton, have completely lost my mind./ Insert your thoughts of sending him to a mental hospital here. /Hey, you would too if you were also staring down yourself as a girl!/ Very fast-paced, but a preview. NOT DANI THE CLONE! On extended hiatus


So, while trying to rewrite _Everlasting_, I have been bombarded by _tons_ of story ideas. This is one of them. So this is just the first chapter and I need verification from you guys if you really want me to continue. Btw: I used to be **Silver Eyed Werewolf** but now **Lunar Calling**.

* * *

Psych

Summary: After a fight with Skulker, Danny is tossed into a rip in reality where his, Sam's, and Tucker's genders are flipped! How could he possibly get out of this?

_Chapter 1: And You Are?_

"Hey bucket-of-bolts, I'm over here!" Danny taunted as Skulker swung around to get a clean shot. He fired again at the halfa and like so many times before it, the shot missed. "Haha, you missed again!"

"Why you insolent little—" Reaching behind his head, Skulker pulled out an add-on and attached it to his arm cannon. Then with swift aim, Skulker fired pretty much blindly at his elusive target. Fortunately for the hunter, it hit its mark. When the puffs of green smoke finally dissipated, the halfa was nowhere to be seen. "What!?"

* * *

Danny picked himself off the ground and did an exaggeration of brushing the dirt off of his suit. "Okay Skulker, lucky sho—" That's when he looked up and saw Skulker was battling it out with someone else, a female ghost.

"Hey bucket-of-bolts, I'm over here!" The girl taunted behind Skulker as she watched the mechanical ghost twist around and shoot. He missed. "Haha, you missed again!" She called out in a childish way.

"Why you insolent little—" Danny suddenly stiffened up as he realized something. _'Why, oh why am I getting a strong sense of Déjà vu?'_ He thought as he watched Skulker pull an add-on out from behind his back and snap it into place on his arm cannon. Danny's eyes widened as he dove at the girl when Skulker started to aim. "Hey!" He toppled right into the girl as Skulker fired, his shot missing both of them by inches. As soon as they landed, Danny shot right back up to the metallic entity. He pulled out his Fenton Thermos and started to uncap it. "Back into the Ghost Zone for you, Skulker." Danny stated as he sucked the ghost up and recapped the device.

As he turned back around, he was suddenly shot to the ground. Danny came face-to-face with the girl. Now that he got a better look at her, he had to admit that she looked exactly like him, even down to the hair and eye color! Though of course everything about her was feminine. "Whoa!" Danny put his hands out in front of him in an "I surrender" kind of way. That's when he noticed her pulling out her own Fenton Thermos.

"Wai—" Was all he got out as the infamous blue beam emitted from the opened device, sucking him inside.

* * *

Dani Fenton, aka Dani Phantom, watched as the familiar-looking unfamiliar ghost was sucked into her Fenton Thermos. When she pulled out her cell phone to find out the time, 6:30 p.m., she decided to inform her best friends, Sam and Tina, of her finding.

After just one ring she heard Sam's voice over the phone's speaker. "Hey Dani, what's up? You catch Skulker yet?"

"Sam, here's the thing: I didn't catch Skulker, someone else did. I caught him in the thermos. I'm on my way over to your house now. Tina still there?"

He hesitated, but then answered, stunned by Dani's statement. "Yeah, she's here. We're waiting." Then he hung up and Dani poured on the speed to get to the Manson Mansion faster.

When the ghost girl arrived at his home, she knocked on his bedroom window before phasing inside and reverting back to her human form.

"Dani, what's going on?" Tina asked. "Sam, the jerk, won't explain anything!" Sam shot her a smirk.

Dani though for a moment before she replied. "I have probably caught one of the most baffling ghosts ever."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked almost impatiently. He was not the kind you would see waiting in a line for very long. "What could possibly be so weird about this ghost?"

Tina took the thermos from her friend and started to shake it from side to side, trying to see if she could get a reaction from the ghost. "It's not like the Box Ghost, is it?" Her constant shaking caused them to hear the entity inside yell out a couple "Hey's" and "Ow's".

Dani took the thermos back from Tina before she could do any real damage to the ghost inside. "See for yourselves." And that's when she hit the "release" button.

* * *

Danny let out a shout as he was suddenly ejected roughly from the cylinder and thrown into a wall. "Ow…" he stated bluntly, rubbing his sore forehead. As he sat there for a moment or two, Danny could feel eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. When he turned around he could see two girls and a guy. For some reason unknown to him, they all looked extremely familiar…

"Who are you?" The raven-haired girl finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh…" Danny wasn't quite sure how to reply.

"Well?" The boy coaxed him.

Looking down to confirm that he was in fact still in his ghost form, he answered. "Uh, my name is Danny. Danny Phantom."

The three teens eyes widened suddenly as they all exclaimed "What!?" simultaneously.

* * *

Tucker and Sam had been sitting in her room for God knows how long, waiting for Danny to finish up with his battle with Skulker. Getting annoyed with just sitting there, Sam stood up and began pacing as she dialed Danny's cell phone number. It rang three times before his voice mail picked up.

"Hey Danny, what's up? Um, Tucker and I were just wondering if you caught Skulker yet. Call me or Tuck when you get this message." She said to the recording device and then hung up.

"'Tucker and I'?" Tucker smirked at her. Sam glared at him and threatened to hit him before he let it go. Suddenly Tucker decided to state his thoughts. "You never said 'Good-bye' or just 'bye'…" Same growled. Poor Tucker…

* * *

"What do you mean your name is 'Danny Phantom'? That's not possible!" The dark-skinned girl practically shouted at him.

"Um…" Danny replied a bit nervously. "Well, it is?" He said as if he was questioning himself also.

"Wait." The guy said suddenly. "What if he really was 'Danny Phantom'?"

"What!?" Both of the girls said at the same time, incredulously.

"Well, look at him. His suit especially! It looks exactly like _Dani Phantom's._" He supplied. The raven-haired girl seemed to be studying him more intently all of a sudden.

"Where did you get your insignia?"

"What?" Danny understood her question, he was just more taken back by her suddenness.

"Your symbol, where did you get it?"

"My friend Sam made it for me."

Their eyes once again showed surprise clearly. "Sam who?" The boy prodded.

"Sam Manson." Things were starting to get really freaky…


End file.
